rovefandomcom-20200214-history
Rumsfeld Administration
The chancellorship of Cato Rumsfeld began on XYZ 123, 456, when Cato Rumsfeld was inaugurated as the Chancellor of the Republic. A hardliner in the Conservative Alliance party, Rumsfeld is the first Chancellor to have no political experience and, at 42, is the youngest Chancellor in the history of the Republican States. He is the great great grandson of General Augustus Rumsfeld, one of the founders of the Republican States, and relinquished his position as CEO of Rumsfeld Armaments Inc. upon taking office. During the electoral season, Rumsfeld stood out as a hardliner within his own party. Advocating for the opening up of the Preserve and the Wildlands to human exploration and favoring the expansion of xenoslavery, Rumsfeld's anthropocentrism was among the strongest in the Republican States since Alexei Lieberman's. Though Rumsfeld was primarily attacked by his opponents for his stances on species-related issues, he also stood out as a notoriously hawkish public figure. In the early months of his Chancellorship, Rumsfeld's resolve was shown in international economic negotiations between the Republican States and nearby economic powers that concluded with the Maximilian Agreement, named after central bank chairman Maximilian Paulson that negotiated the compromise. Under the agreement, the Republican States' central bank, the Executive Monetary Authority (XMA), agreed to extend emergency liquidity to foreign nations in return for their holdings of Rovean government bonds, which would serve as collateral. The focus of Rumsfeld's chancellorship quickly shifted to foreign affairs following the Days of Fire attacks, in which foreign-backed left wing militants attacked major cities in the Republican States with chemical and conventional explosives. Rumsfeld declared these attacks to be an assault on galactic liberty and called on the "Free Systems" to aid the Republican S tates in subduing its enemies in the Neopotamian Sector. These war measures had broad bipartisan appeal, placating his constituents with a lean approach to uniting free human nations, but reaching out to his Republican opponents with the scale of the mission. The Neopotamian Crusade would go on to become the longest and largest military conflict in the history of the Republican States, as well as its most costly. Rumsfeld also escalated domestic security initiatives by overhauling the nation's intelligence agencies, now operating under the newly-created Federal Intelligence Directorate (FIND), and authorizing the Home Guard to act as law enforcement in all major cities of the Republican States, effectively declaring martial law. Administration and Cabinet National Security Council The Rumsfeld Administration's National Security Council was found by the Council on National Greatness (CNG)'s annual Conservative Alliance report to be the most conservative council in the history of the Republican States, exceeding previous holder Yosef Abramsky. National Security Council Appointments (Voting Members) Non-Voting Members of the National Security Council In addition to appointing staunchly conservative voting members to the National Security Council, Rumsfeld also appointed staunchly conservative non-voting members: Advisers Judicial Nominations Executive Monetary Authority Nominations Domestic Policy Foreign Policy Following the Days of Fire attacks, the Rumsfeld Administration would be defined in history by its foreign policy agenda. In the immediate aftermath of the attacks, Rumsfeld called an emergency session of the Congress of the Republic and began a vote for a declaration of war. According to polls, war in Neopotamia had a positive impression on nearly 90% of the Rovean population, one of the highest for any foreign policy action in the history of the Republican States. Neopotamian War The Rumsfeld Administration declared war on the Neopotamia League after the newly-created Federal Intelligence Directorate established links between the royalty of Neopotamia and the left-wing militant organization, COMIRASCOR, that carried out the terror attacks. The Neopotamia League, a collection of twelve star systems, was ruled under the iron-fist of General Khaled Khan, assisted by his lieutenants Emir Tamerlan and Mullah Kaadash Expedition After preparations for war had been made, Commander-in-Chief Augustus Rumsfeld was called out of retirement for the first phase of the war: the Kaadash Expedition. Alongside veteran generals Maximilian Wolfowitz and Azariah Cain, the "Triumvirate" would control an estimated 4.6 million soldiers. Alongside them stood Admirals Tanner McMullen and Solomon Yanner. The Kaadash Expedition involved the conquering of the outer systems of the Neopotamia League, organized as the Kaadashi Plains under the rule of Emir Tamerlan III. Though Tamerlan resided in the city of New Damascus, well within the core of the Neopotamia League's territory, his family was captured by the Republican States Armed Forces and tried for their complicity in committing war crimes. Karangi War After the hard-won battles of the Kaadash Expedition, the Republican States Armed Forces turned their attention to the next region: the Karang Valley. Intense fighting took place for well over a year until finally coalition and Republican States forces were able to seize the capital and captured Emir Mourad. Barakzai War With two of the three territorial governments under the control of the Republican States, the final push was made into the Barakzaki Governate, ruled by King Khaled Nasrullah. Siege of New Baghdad The Siege of New Baghdad was the Neopotamian Crusade Controversies Political Philosophy